


Folder unlocked

by Helloloveyes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloloveyes/pseuds/Helloloveyes
Summary: RK900 was attacked with a virus and now all his important memories are corrupted and lost, or maybe not?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Folder unlocked

**Author's Note:**

> I am so new to this fandom and I´ve been loving every single fanfiction. I´m so thankful to all those amazing people. This is my first attempt to a Reed900 fic. Hope you enjoy it :)

RK900 opened his eyes to a room full of strangers. His systems were up and running. By the look of the walls, floor and items scattered around it was a lab of some sort. 

“Do you know who I am?” The android in front of him asked.

“Yes, you are RK800, my predecessor.” He simply answered noticing his voice sounding monotone and devoid of feeling, which is how it should sound, however it felt off.

“Do you know your name?” A human -Elija Kanski, his face recognition software provided- questioned.

“Model RK900 serial number 3-”

“Fucking hell” another human interrupted. “You can't be serious!” He was tall, gray-haired and mad.

But RK900 focused his vision on the figure leaving the room, he felt a tug in his thirum pum, a desire to stand up and follow, but that made no sense. There was a familiar sense, however weak, on the shape of the back, the swing of the walk, something in that figure he once was able to recognise.

“Mr. Kamski, my software seemed to be damaged.” He noticed while trying to use the face recognition software again.

“Yes, that's why you are here.” The human sighed resigned.

They all seemed sad. Why were they sad? RK900 was fine except for a few glitches. He tried to access his memories files but they were corrupted. “I can not access specific data folders.” He informed.

“Then we work with what we have.” The android said. “Hello, my name is Connor and I´m your brother.”

\----

Connor told him the basics and introduced Lieutenant Anderson. He offered to interface but Kamski advised not to. After a few more tests he was allowed to go home with Connor and his human.

“You can stay all you need. Tomorrow we will go to the DPD.” It was nice to have such a kind brother. Lieutenant Anderson only sighed and agreed to whatever Connor decided. 

The next morning they offered a change of clothes but RK900 felt very possessive of his leather jacket, which made no sense, again. The jacket was a bit tight around the shoulders and a little short on the sleeves but he couldn't take off. Did not want to.

At the precinct he was surprised to recognise the people, the place and locations, he knew how to walk around the bullpen, where to sit and how to enter the police database. He couldn't identify his cases though. 

The desk next to his was empty, which disturbed him for no reason. Connor informed the detective that sat there wouldn't be back for a while.

RK900 took new cases and worked closely with Detective Chris Miller and others. Miller and officer Chen were particularly kind towards him. The days went by and he enjoyed work. Connor, Sumo and Hank were easy to live with. The nights he spent exploring his memories, trying to figure out what happened. He stumbled upon an encrypted folder that was impossible to crack without a code. Of course that consumed every single minute of RK900´s alone time.

One day Detective Gavin Reed came back to work. The man seemed to be in a bad mood constantly, many scars and dark circles under his strangely captivating eyes. This human in particular ignored RK900´s presence while drinking his morning coffee, which was the only moment the man was at the precinct. 

“He is working on a very important case.” Connor explained. 

“A personal thing.” Hank added with a snort. “Arrogant prick, we could help him.”

Connor petted Hank's shoulder, a sign of comfort between partners and RK900 was hit with a feeling of longing. 

\--

RK900 was confused. The whole precinct was standing, almost courting Detective Reed and the woman he arrested toward the cell. They looked at her with disdain and contemptment. However Connor and Chris stood in front of RK900 in a protective stance.

“What is happening?” He inquired.

Chris decided to leave for a crime scene and Connor vaguely said Reed was going to be able to rest a little now.

Up close Detective Reed looked tired but please. “What are you gonna do now?” Officer Chen asked with a big smile. They were good friends after all, she was the only one allowed to speak freely to the human, and RK900 has always felt… something unpleasant that had no name yet.

“First things first Tina, I need coffee.” The detective was reclined on his chair, the one next to RK900. An officer brought some papers for the human to sign and the android did not think twice about it. He went to the break room and made coffee the way he had seen the Detective do eleven times before. The android spent a lot of his time discreetly following the human around the station when they were around. It did not make any sense but RK900 had stopped questioning his “quirks” after the Detective returned to work. 

Once the coffee was ready, he hurried back and placed the cup next to the human. A feeling of expectation rose inside him. 

Detective Reed gave him the smallest of smiles before groaning. “Thanks, tin can.”

RK900 felt weirdly accomplished. Reed had an endress list of nicknames for Connor but it was the first time he heard that one and it almost sounded like an endearment. Not for the first time, the android wondered what kind of relationship they used to have before. 

“Congratulations on your arrest, Detective.” The man glanced at him as if looking for something. 

“I like your jacket.” the shadow of a smirk dancing over the cup of coffee.

“Actually, I might have stolen it.” That was enough to make the man laugh and the android found himself fascinated with the sound. It echoed deeper than any other, making his thirum pump jump. He wanted to keep the conversation going but Connor showed up with a lead on their case and he had to go.

\--

It was late at night when he came across Detective Reed again. The human was saying goodby to Chen and RK900 wanted to talk to him.

“Sorry tin can, I´m going home.”

“Can I go with you?” The android ventured and the human froze.

“I-I am really tired Nines, see you tomorrow.” And just like that he left. 

Nines. That was _his_ name. Nines.

He couldn't wait anymore. Entering the police database he gathered the man´s address, called an autonomous taxi and used his GPS to arrive sooner. 

The elevator door opened and the human cursed the moment he was surprised by Nines presence.

“You really can´t take no for an answer, fuck.”

Nines noticed the redness of the man's eyes, the dried tears on his cheeks, the trembling of his fingers around the keys. The moment they were inside Reed tried to put as much space as possible between them but Nines wouldn't allow it.

“You were there at Kamski´s lab.” The human took off his sweatshirt and walked to the kitchen.

“You left. I- There is an encrypted folder and I suspect it was me who made it. Like a safe vault, but I can not remember the password.” that caught the human's attention, luring him out to the living room. “I think that is where my memories with Connor and Hank are, Chris and Tina too.” He waited, staring intently at Reed´s reaction.

“So… you think you can access them?” The man approached with caution. He seemed almost afraid of Nines. 

“I won't hurt you detective Reed.” He blurred without processing.

Reed barked a humourless laugh. “I have news for you tin can. You already did.” He turned to leave and Nines reacted instantly, searching for his hand.

The moment they touched Nines skin retracted involuntarily. Reed turned surprised.

“Gavin… this… what does it mean?” The human recovered from the shock, his features softening. “This is your jacket.” Nines guessed and Gavin nodded silently, tears forming on his beautiful eyes. “We were close. The woman you bought in today did something and now I can´t remember but you… I feel things.”

“You do?” Gavin´s voice broke, tears falling down his stubble. They got closer, locking eyes and Nines knew exactly how to take Gavin's face between his hands. He tilted it back an inch and closed the distance between their lips. 

**Folder unlocked.**

A rush of information overload Nine´s processors. Gavin helped him out to the couch and waited until the LED stopped spinning. Nines opened his eyes and found himself at home, with the love of his life looking worried.

“Gavin, babe are you ok?” he asked and his lover burst out crying. “What is-” Gavin threw himself into Nines' arms. They stayed there holding each other on the couch while Nines pieced together the memories.

“I´m sorry.” He apologised. “I shouldn't have gone alone. You asked me to wait but I thought that if I catched her before eight, we could celebrate our anniversary.”

“You… swear to me. You are NEVER doing that again.” Gavin´s arms around him felt soft but firm and Nines remembered exactly all the reasons he loved him.

“I swear. Can I move in again?”

Gavin arranged his body so they could see each other´s face. “I have been sleeping on the couch because the bed felt too cold without you, so yeah, you bet your ass you are not going back with Connor and Hank.”

Ninses smiled and planted some sweet kisses on Gavin´s soft lips. 

“What was the password then?” His human smiled against Nine´s lips.

“True love's kiss.” Nines stated and Gavin should have known. Nines would never allow a virus to destroy their love story. He was Cyberlife's best and last creation after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone is interested in beta please contact me.


End file.
